


L'equivoco

by Riry_mar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comic, F/M, Introspection, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar
Summary: Un evento provoca a Sesshomaru una lunga riflessione sul significato di parole e gesti, gettandolo nello sconforto, in balia di un sentimento così umano come l'amore. Rin dall'altro lato intuisce che qualcosa non va nell'atteggiamento del suo adorato demone.L'equivoco narra le sensazioni di vari personaggi in relazione a una data situazione, facendoci capire che quando si tratta di emozioni umani e demoni non sono poi così differenti.Tratto dal testo: " Volava tra un albero e l'altro tranciando ogni cosa ostacolasse il suo cammino, nessuno poteva fermarlo, la sua furia demoniaca non avrebbe risparmiato nessuno. Non riusciva a fare un pensiero logico né a mantenere inalterata la sua immagine di demone fiero e imperturbabile che si era costruito da secoli. Quello che sapeva è che sia la sua anima che il suo cuore apparentemente freddo stavano sanguinando per qualcosa, o per meglio dire per qualcuno, cosa fino a poco tempo prima impensabile per il principe dei demoni."
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 6





	L'equivoco

L'EQUIVOCO

Volava tra un albero e l'altro tranciando ogni cosa ostacolasse il suo cammino, nessuno poteva fermarlo, la sua furia demoniaca non avrebbe risparmiato nessuno. Non riusciva a fare un pensiero logico né a mantenere inalterata la sua immagine di demone fiero e imperturbabile che si era costruito da secoli. Quello che sapeva è che sia la sua anima che il suo cuore apparentemente freddo stavano sanguinando per qualcosa, o per meglio dire per qualcuno, cosa fino a poco tempo prima impensabile per il principe dei demoni. Aveva subito ferite fisiche durante gli scontri, la più grave fu quella contro Inuyasha per rubargli Tessaiga ma nulla era paragonabile al dolore che sentiva adesso. All'epoca bastò una giornata per riprendersi dalla ferite inferte da quella spada così potente e tanto bramata. Ma ora? Nessuna spada ha oltrepassato la sua armatura, né aveva gocce di sangue, sue vesti erano intatte eppure soffriva come se fosse stato oltrepassato da 1.000 lame. Quanto ci vorrà a finché quel dolore straziante se ne vada per sempre? Aggrappato alla sua lunga e morbida pelliccia vi era il suo servitore Jaken.

“Mio signore vi prego fermatevi, camminiamo a piedi! Padr-” non riuscì neppure a finire la frase che si ritrovò a sbattere la faccia contro un lungo e grosso ramo cadendo per terra.

“Padron Sessho...maru” disse prima di perdere i sensi.

Sesshomaru continuò a volare da solo, non voleva vedere e sentire nessuno. Arrivò velocemente al fiume e si sedette su un grande masso, prese qualcosa dalla sua manica e lo fissò attentamente. Era un fiore, o almeno quello che rimaneva di un piccolo fiore appassito ormai da mesi, glielo aveva dato Rin.

“Sei in grado di amare un essere umano?” queste erano state le parole che gli aveva rivolto sua madre.

Guardò il fiore tra i suoi artigli, forse non ne era stato capace, non rientrava nella sua natura di demone. Suo padre aveva amato in passato una donna umana Izayoi, la madre di Inuyasha, ma lui era un tipo diverso, aveva sempre detestato gli umani e considerava i loro sentimenti inutili, legati alla loro esistenza mortale. Riteneva che per dare senso alla loro debolezza stabilivano dei legami: per sfuggire dalla loro impotenza creavano villaggi e comunità, formavano famiglie per avere eredi nella credenza che la loro misera e breve vita potesse continuare a vivere nei ricordi delle generazioni future. Che stolti!

Nessuno di loro poteva aspirare all'immortalità tipica delle creature della sua specie né tanto meno al potere.

“Siamo nati per percorrere la strada del dominio” disse al padre prima che questi morisse per proteggere la sua compagna umana e il suo fratellastro.

Ed era stato così anche nei secoli a seguire, non aveva fatto altro che percorrere quella strada, cercando di accrescere il suo potere, e ritrovare la spada di suo padre fu il suo obiettivo principale. Per tale motivo, girovagò per il mondo e quando capì che il lascito di suo padre era per il suo fratello minore, colui che ne aveva causato la morte, andò su tutte le furie. Pensò che suo padre fosse stato ingeneroso con lui, gli aveva affidato solo Tenseiga una spada curativa, apparentemente inutile e invece fu proprio quella spada a che gli permise di incontrare il suo vero destino.

Guardava ancora il fiore e pensava alle ultime parole del suo rimpianto genitore:

“Hai qualcuno da proteggere?” e la sua risposa fu “Sì padre”.

All'epoca gli sembrò così stupida questa domanda, perché doveva proteggere qualcuno, la forza non si trova nell'allenamento e quindi nel perfezionare se stessi?

Trovava per questo sciocco il fratellastro che se ne andava in giro con quegli umani, umani da proteggere da ogni costo, che inutile sentimentalismo! Poteva capire se fossero stati suoi servitori ma amici... in questo era proprio fragile come quelli della sua specie. Poi tutto cambiò dallo scontro, nella foresta mentre era in convalescenza incontrò lei. Era una bambina mingherlina, sporca, muta ma coraggiosa e con un cuore grande capace di curare e di riscaldare la sua anima, persa ormai nel suo desiderio di potere.

Si salvarono a vicenda, pensò.

Lei aveva risvegliato sentimenti che neppure pensava di avere e ciò che pensava fosse importante non era nient'altro che qualcosa di effimero se paragonato a lei. Lei, dotata di una vita mortale che fino a quel momento gli era sembrata inutile, diede un senso alla sua esistenza e gli permise di oltrepassare i confini della suo forza tanto da generare una spada dal suo stesso corpo. La sua vita diventò la cosa più importante, doveva proteggerla e nel tempo quel sentimento cresceva sempre di più. Non gli interessava nient'altro che la sua felicità, la sua sicurezza, i momenti senza di lei gli sembravano infiniti, interminabili e questo era davvero un grande cambiamento per qualcuno che prima di quel momento non aveva mai dato importanza al tempo.

I suoi viaggi ormai erano solo un passatempo, un modo per aspettare la sua decisione se seguirlo o meno una volta divenuta più grande, non voleva più mettere a repentaglio quella vita così preziosa e insostituibile di bambina. Scandiva le sue visite con doni: vestiti, gioielli, profumi, tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. I suoi regali erano segni del suo corteggiamento1 perché il signore dei demoni si era innamorato, di un'umana per giunta. Ammirò il fiore e si chiese se dovesse sparire dalla sua vista per sempre.

“Sei in grado di amare un essere umano?” non lo sapeva, non conosceva l'amore però ci aveva provato a modo suo.

_____________

Tre anni prima si era recato al villaggio per chiederle di sposarlo2, ma aveva rinunciato perché Rin non era ancora pronta. Già Rin, il nome dell'umana, di colei che aveva le chiavi del suo cuore. Ogni volta che andava a trovarla il tempo sembrava passare velocemente, i giorni insieme diventavano attimi. Ogni volta che lei lo vedeva arrivare lo salutava con la mano e il suo cuore si riempiva di gioia. Cresceva ogni anno, diventava sempre più bella ma la sua anima pura rimaneva sempre uguale. Le sue frequenti visite non erano sfuggite agli abitanti del villaggio e neppure a sua madre. Per questa ragione un giorno decise di convocarlo a palazzo.

“Vedo che stai seguendo tuo padre proprio in tutto” non rispose, non gli piaceva parlare dei suoi sentimenti, quelli erano privati e solo per Rin.

“Sapevo che eri legato a lei da quella volta che sei andato agli inferi per salvarle la vita, mio caro Sesshomaru. Ma dico io, cosa ti passa per la testa?” aggiunse mentre era seduta sul suo trono.

La signora madre guardò suo figlio con la testa leggermente inclinata mentre teneva il suo mento con le dita, sapeva che non avrebbe avuto una risposta ma il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di quella ragazzina umana non lasciava nessun dubbio. L'amava come suo marito aveva fatto in passato con quella Izayoi, a lei non era mai importato perché il matrimonio con Toga non era che un accordo politico e sapeva benissimo che quell'umana non avrebbe mai intaccato la sua posizione privilegiata di moglie del Generale Cane. Quella donna per lei era poco più di un'amante, stimava Toga e non gli dispiaceva la cosa, anzi era contenta per lui.

Si è più volte chiesta come era avere un rapporto simile con essere umano ma sopratutto cosa hanno di così speciale, d'altronde suo marito non era il primo a soccombere per amore di una donna umana.

Se per Toga la cosa non aveva importanza e poteva stare con Izayoi tutte le volte che desiderava, per Sesshomaru non era lo stesso.

“Figlio mio, forse non sai bene quello che stai facendo”

Sesshomaru si voltò, non voleva sentire la predica di sua madre, cosa faceva della sua vita erano solo affari suoi e lei non doveva intromettersi. Suo padre aveva fatto lo stesso senza nessun ostacolo né obiezione da parte sua, quindi ora non capiva il perché della sua intromissione. Stava per lasciare il castello quando sua madre, alzandosi dal suo trono, disse ad alta voce:

“Non puoi stare con lei! Forse non sei cosciente ma hai degli obblighi in quanto primo figlio del Grande Generale Cane”

Sesshomaru si voltò nella sua direzione e lei continuò:

“Devi continuare quello che ha fatto tuo padre, per diventare più forte ti servono delle alleanze con i clan demoniaci più potenti. Quale migliore alleanza è un matrimonio!”

A quelle parole il principe dei demoni serrò la mascella, non voleva sposare nessun altro che Rin. Non gli interessava più il potere e il dominio, ciò che era davvero importante era la felicità della sua umana e quello che voleva di più al mondo era stare con lei.

“Non capisci la vergogna che ricadrebbe su di te quando gli altri demoni verranno a sapere che hai perso la testa per una donna umana e che hai come primogenito un mezzo demone! Che ne sarà del titolo di 'Generale Cane' che appartiene da sempre alla nostra famiglia? Ti sei mai chiesto a cosa condurranno le tue azioni verso quella ragazza umana?”

“Non m'importa nulla di tutto questo” rispose, potevano pensare tutto ciò che volevano sia sua madre che tutti i demoni, nessuno avrebbe cambiato le sue intenzioni.

Non gli interessava il commento altrui.

Il titolo potevano contenderselo gli altri demoni cane della famiglia, lui avrebbe potuto rivendicarlo in futuro, se avesse voluto, ora Rin era la sua unica preoccupazione. Voleva rimanere il più possibile con lei, la sua vita mortale sarebbe terminata tra lì a qualche decennio, un niente paragonato alla sua millenaria esistenza, forse quella sua stessa immortalità non era così vantaggiosa, una vita più breve come la sua gli avrebbe permesso di ricongiungersi con la sua amata in minor tempo. Questi suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla madre che, percependo che le sue parole fossero inutili per cambiare il figlio, disse:

“E dimmi figlio mio, tu sei in grado di amare un essere umano?” non rispose e andò via, ma queste poche parole scombussolarono la sua anima: poteva dare a Rin quello che voleva? Avrebbe saputo amarla così come vogliono gli esseri umani?

Dopo quell'incontro si era posto molte altre domande e decise che se Rin lo avesse scelto lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderla felice al suo fianco. Le sarebbe bastato?

_______________

Ogni volta che andava a trovarla cercava di passare più tempo possibile da solo con lei, era contento di sapere che lo aspettava con ansia. Quando tornava Rin lasciava tutti i suoi impegni al villaggio per stare con lui.

Si lasciava sempre più andare e la sua maschera di freddezza e indifferenza veniva messa da parte quando di trattava di lei.

Una volta Rin si ammalò, lui fece di tutto per trovare l'erba rara il cui infuso rimise in sesto la ragazza. Durante la sua convalescenza rimase a vegliarla per tutto il tempo, usciva solo quando glielo ordinava l'anziana Kaede sotto lo stupore di Kagome e Inuyasha. Quando si riprese lei lo guardò teneramente e, con uno dei suoi dolci sorrisi, lo ringraziò.

Un'altra volta la salvò nel bosco da alcuni briganti che cercarono di farle del male. Sesshomaru, in quella occasione, uccise tutti gli uomini, poi si avvicinò a Rin che giaceva per terra, le appoggiò una mano sulla testa per tranquillizzarla. Per tutta risposta lei alzò il capo e alla vista di Sesshomaru si gettò tra le sue braccia e lo strinse forte, quella fu la prima volta che i loro corpi stettero così vicini.

Come poteva dimenticare il suo regalo?

Era ritornato da uno dei suoi viaggi e lei vedendolo lo chiamò chiedendogli se voleva visitare il suo giardino fiorito. La sua risposta fu veloce e la raggiunse. Lei nascondeva qualcosa dietro la sua schiena, tra le sue mani, era un regalo per lui.

Con le guance leggermente arrossate glielo porse e disse:

“Questo è per voi signor Sesshomaru, l'ho raccolto pensandovi. Sapete l'iris viola3 è un fiore raro,nobile e bellissimo... vi somiglia molto... è il mio preferito” distolse lo sguardo dal demone mentre le sue guance diventavano più rosse.

Stava pensando a quel regalo da giorni ma non era sicura lui lo apprezzasse, voleva ricambiare tutte le attenzioni che lui aveva sempre avuto per lei ma il pensiero di dargli un regalo non gradito la faceva stare in ansia. Non sapeva proprio cosa altro dargli, lui era un demone sempre in viaggio, cosa avrebbe potuto offrire per ricambiare? Nulla di ciò che possedeva era pari al valore dei suoi doni, lei era solo una contadina dopotutto. Scelse, quindi, per l'unica cosa che aveva: uno dei fiori che lei stessa coltivava. Si era confidata anche con Kagome, entusiasta dal gesto che voleva fare la sua amica ma anche lei fu in difficoltà nel proporre un'idea regalo. Quando le chiese dei fiori Kagome espresse il suo scetticismo, gli uomini non amano i fiori rispose, gettando la dolce Rin nello sconforto. Non aveva niente e voleva fargli qualcosa che provenisse dalle sue mani, e i suoi fiori erano l'unica proposta che poteva permettersi. Non sapeva se lui l'avesse apprezzato, aveva paura di sembrargli fuori luogo e banale.

Quando seppe da Inuyasha che Sesshomaru era lì intorno andò in giardino e recise il fiore più bello.

“Grazie lo terrò con cura” era prima volta che riceveva un regalo da lei. Sesshomaru con un leggero sorriso prese il fiore tra le sue mani, facendo attenzione a non rovinarlo con i suo i artigli e lo mise sulla sua cintura, prima delle sue spade. Rin notò il gesto e sorrise felice.

Il suo piccolo fiore scaldò ancora di più la sua anima, lo guardò molte volte quando lasciò il villaggio. Una sera Jaken, mentre era steso vicino al fuoco, aveva persino visto il padrone prendere il fiore e poggiarlo con una mano vicino al suo cuore pronunciando il nome dell'umana. Quando Sesshomaru vide che il suo servitore lo stava fissando con un'espressione sconvolta, gli lanciò un sasso che lo colpì dritto sulla fronte facendogli perdere i sensi. Il piccolo demone si risvegliò solo il mattino seguente e si chiese se quello che aveva visto era un sogno oppure no.

“Rin....” disse a bassa voce mentre una folata di vento si portava via quel regalo ormai appassito.

Era forse un equivoco? Tutti questi segnali da parte sua forse riflettevano qualcos'altro che non fosse amore? Aveva frainteso gli sguardi, i gesti e le parole?

Lo vedeva forse solo come un familiare o con un protettore, e mai l'avrebbe visto come un amante?

Rin ormai era grande e doveva conoscere il significato dei suoi doni, la stava corteggiando da un po' possibile che lei non abbia capito? Perché non glielo ha detto, forse non voleva deluderlo? Pensava che un suo eventuale rifiuto avrebbe compromesso il loro rapporto per sempre?

La loro relazione era così strana, nemmeno Sesshomaru sapeva ben definirla all'inizio quando conobbe quello scricciolo di bambina che decise di portare con sé e proteggere da ogni pericolo.

Era stato doloroso lasciarla al villaggio con Kaede ma sapeva che era la decisione giusta per proteggerla e farle conoscere tutto ciò che gli umani hanno bisogno di sapere, era giusto così si ripeteva.

Con la scusa di portarle qualcosa andava a trovarla spesso, ormai non riusciva a starsene per così tanto tempo lontana da lei.

"Signor Sesshomaru è il 10° kimono che mi portate nel giro di un anno. Certo è bellissimo ma non ne ho bisogno ne ho tanti e la casa di Kaede è piccolissima, non so dove metterli insieme alle altre cose che mi portate"

Quella sua affermazione lo colse alla sprovvista, lei aveva ragione.

Rispose che gliene portava così tanti perché la vedeva sempre cresciuta e si preoccupava che il kimono datole la volta precedente fosse già troppo piccolo per lei.

"Beh se è così grazie mille signor Sesshomaru, siete davvero molto premuroso"

_______________

Poteva ingannare Rin con le sue parole ma non la vecchia Kaede che viveva con lei e conosceva molto bene la ragazza. Si sorprese molto quando all'inizio la bambina le parlava di Sesshomaru come una persona gentile e buona, dai suoi racconti ne appariva una visione totalmente diversa del demone considerato da tutti come freddo e spietato.

Kaede vedeva in lei molta devozione, gratitudine verso Sesshomaru, averla salvata più e più volte aveva creato un legame di riconoscenza e rispetto verso il demone. E lui? Forse si sentiva un protettore pensò, ma perché veniva a trovarla? Un demone solitario come lui che si recava al villaggio per una bambina umana, certo era una cosa strana, magari non si fida né di lei né tanto meno degli abitanti che vivono qui. È vero che era migliorato rispetto al passato il suo atteggiamento nei confronti degli esseri umani ma questo non voleva dire che adesso li amasse, li tollerava nulla di più e Rin gli stava a cuore.

Più volte le aveva chiesto come la trattassero al villaggio, lei rispose che era felice e stava bene, non doveva stare in pensiero, lì erano tutti gentili. Ed effettivamente era vero: la bambina era ben voluta da tutti, anche chi sospettava della sua relazione con il demone non espresse mai direttamente il suo disprezzo per lei per paura di ritorsioni da parte del signore dei demoni o da suo fratello. Sesshomaru contava molto su quest'ultimo anche se non l'aveva mai espresso chiaramente, ma era ovvio che la sua presenza al villaggio lo rendeva più tranquillo rispetto a quella di Kaede; se il villaggio fosse stato attaccato suo fratello e i suoi amici l'avrebbero protetta, poteva stare sereno.

Più il tempo passava più l'anziana sacerdotessa cercava di comprendere il demone e i suoi sentimenti, provava qualcosa di simile all'amore o era solo possesso? Si chiese se davvero lui potesse provare qualcosa di simile o se Rin gli apparteneva come un oggetto che dovesse curare e vestire, come se fosse una bambola. Certo suo padre Toga si era innamorato di un'umana e anche suo fratello, forse era una caratteristica ereditaria rifletteva mentre vedeva i due parlare nel prato. Ma lui era diverso,poteva passare dal disprezzo all'amore? Può darsi che lui si senta un guardiano e lei è la sua protetta, nulla di più. Il tentativo della bambina di curarlo anni prima aveva riscaldato la sua anima di demone spietato, ricambiando il sentimento di riconoscenza. Questa idea però fu spazzata via dai suoi doni sempre più pregiati1e dalle sue espressioni più morbide e delicate quando vedeva la ragazza, una volta le parve di vedere un leggero e dolce sorriso alla visione della fanciulla3.

Quel cambiamento così repentino e particolare che riservava solo a lei poteva dire solo una cosa: era innamorato.

Un'altra conferma le arrivò da Kagome: le raccontò che aveva registrato con un aggeggio della sua epoca lo scioglilingua di Sesshomaru e riascoltandolo bene e lentamente le era sembrata una vera a propria proposta2. Kagome era felice per Rin che vedeva come una sorellina, essere amata da un grande e potente demone non era una cosa da poco e molto rara. La possibilità di vederla nella sua stessa famiglia la rallegrava, avrebbe avuto il meglio da lui, ne era convinta la giovane sacerdotessa.

Kaede aveva ancora qualche dubbio, se le cose non fossero andate così come avrebbe reagito Sesshomaru? C'era la possibilità che lui si vendicasse contro l'ipotetico sposo di Rin e attaccasse anche il villaggio in caso di rifiuto? La salvaguardia della sua comunità per lei era importante, e per quanti miglioramenti avesse fatto il principe dei demoni verso gli umani poteva esclude a priori un gesto simile? La sua fama di creatura sanguinaria e spietata sarebbe emersa per vendicarsi di colui che gliela avrebbe portata via per sempre? Doveva saperlo, non poteva rimanere in preda a questi dubbi, era suo compito la salvaguardia del villaggio e in quando guida non poteva far finta di nulla.

"Che intenzioni hai?" Gli chiese un giorno vedendolo arrivare con l'ennesimo kimono ma lui non rispose.

"Se lei volesse sposarsi con un essere umano tu cosa farai?" Non era sicura di ricevere una risposta, Sesshomaru non era un tipo aperto al dialogo, ancora meno se si trattava di qualcosa così personale.

"Mi farò da parte" con sua sorpresa non solo ricevette una risposta ma anche un'indiretta confessione, la stava corteggiando perché provava qualcosa di profondo e il suo sentimento non era nulla di negativo, di ossessivo né esprimeva un desiderio di possesso. Il suo viso leggermente contrariato nel risponderle non lasciava più nessun dubbio.

_____________

Farsi da parte... questo era il sacrificio più grande che avrebbe fatto in vita sua. Per il bene della donna che amava avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi, anche lasciarla andare. Pensare a lei mentre dormiva la notte tra le braccia di un altro non era un immagine così lieta, ma l'avrebbe accettato, a malincuore se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione.

Questa terribile visione non era altro che quello che era successo, pensò.

Se avesse mai avuto prima di allora un segnale chiaro da parte sua, che gli facesse intendere più o meno velatamente che non provava lo stesso e il suo sentimento non era altro che una semplice amicizia, il dolore che provava poteva essere meno straziante. Già poteva, ma cosa ne sapeva lui dei sentimenti umani e soprattutto dei suoi?

Sesshomaru si alzò dalla roccia su cui era, il fiore era sparito, portato via dal vento per sempre come Rin.

Camminò lungo il fiume e ricordò quando il mese scorso aveva avuto, secondo il suo cuore di demone, la prova più importate del sentimento che provava lei. Poteva ignorarlo? Aveva capito male? Accecato dall'amore che sentiva per lei aveva frainteso la sua semplice e pura amicizia?

Era davvero diventato così cieco, si domandò riflettendo tra sé e sé. La sua vista demoniaca non era d'aiuto in questi casi, poteva vedere nel buio e a distanze chilometriche ma non poteva cogliere i sentimenti dell'unico essere per cui si sia mai occupato e preoccupato. Rin.

Ripensò proprio a quell'episodio.

Stava per tornare al villaggio con l'ennesimo dono. Tra le lamentele del suo servitore Jaken che non ne poteva più di camminare, captò nell'aria il dolce profumo di lei, era al fiume con qualcuno. Lasciò Jaken e Ah-Un nel bosco e si diresse da lei, la vide seduto proprio vicino alla sponda del fiume con accanto a un ragazzo. Era poco più grande di lei, con occhi e capelli neri, pareva uno dei tanti contadini che abitano nei pressi di Musashi. Decise di spiarli, voleva sapere perché la sua Rin si era appartata con quel giovane e, per quando la cosa lo infastidisse, vedere cosa succedeva. Se ci fosse stato un contatto più ravvicinato non poté giurare a se stesso che se ne sarebbe stato lì buono e tranquillo, ma si convinse che osservare la scena gli avrebbe permesso di capire meglio le sensazioni degli umani, o meglio quelle di Rin.

Si appostò tra l'erba e guardò.

Rin stava controllando che avesse preso tutte le erbe giuste per i rimedi di Kaede quando il ragazzo si sedette vicino.

"Ecco Rin io avrei una cosa da chiederti" disse un po nervosamente.

"Dimmi tutto Kyosuke, perché fai quella faccia, su andiamo raccontami pure".

Kyosuke si guardò il petto, fece alcuni respiri e poi si dichiarò:

"Voglio sposarti Rin...mi piaci davvero da tantissimo tempo. Nessuna ragazza qui al villaggio è come te, gentile, dolce e bellissima... se... ecco, accetterai io farò di tutto per renderti felice... allora?"

La sua confessione lasciò di stucco la ragazza ma soprattutto Sesshomaru che sgranò gli occhi per la meraviglia. Era incredulo: era stato così diretto, senza fare giri di parole, a differenza sua che erano anni che cercava le giuste parole, addirittura era andato anche sulla tomba del padre con la speranza di trovare un suggerimento su come dichiararsi2 . Alla fine era riuscito a dirle qualcosa ma secondo lui non era abbastanza. Si sentì improvvisamente stupido, sconfitto da un inutile contadino, un essere umano privo di ogni valore. Nonostante la rabbia doveva continuare a vedere, la risposta di Rin era fondamentale.

Rin era arrossita, con una mano si spostò una ciocca di capelli davanti agli occhi mentre nella sua mente cercava le parole giuste.

"Kyosuke, vedi... tu sei un ragazzo davvero eccezionale ma io non posso accettare, scusami"

Glielo aveva detto nel modo più gentile che poteva, ma la sua risposta non piacque a Kyosuke che passò dall'ansia alla rabbia, essere stato rifiutato per lui era motivo di vergogna.

"È per quel demone?" Disse con rabbia.

Rin tentò una risposta, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì nulla, il cuore di Sesshomaru iniziò a battere più velocemente.

"È inutile che provi a mentire lo sa tutto il villaggio! Io non ci volevo credere, ma a quanto pare è vero, tu gli appartieni, ecco perché rifiuti tutte le proposte di matrimonio!"

"I-o, io, ecco vedi... non è così, cioè..."

"Che stupido che sono stato! Dovevo capirlo....tutti quei vestiti pregiati...sei sua la amate, ecco come ti guadagni quella roba! Per avere tutto quel lusso hai deciso di aprire le gambe a quell'essere schifoso, è per lui che mi rifiuti! Non sarei dovuto proprio venire qui con te, mi avevano detto bene gli altri!"

Sesshomaru era furioso ma anche felice che Rin lo avesse rifiutato senza pensarci due volte.

Kyosuke andò via, lasciando Rin da sola al fiume in lacrime. Lei non era un'amante, nulla del genere, ma allora perché non gli aveva risposto? Per codardia, paura della sua reazione o perché sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai calmato oppure perché lui... aveva ragione. Ma no! Lei e il signor Sesshomaru non aveva quel tipo di rapporto, lui si prendeva cura di lei senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio né tanto meno voleva... quel tipo di cose! Prese la cesta quando si ritrovò proprio il demone in persona davanti a lei. Lui allungò un mano verso Rin, le accarezzò la guancia asciugandole una lacrima. La fanciulla sorrise e si diressero insieme al villaggio.

Durante il tragitto Rin era silenziosa, temeva infatti che il demone avesse sentito la conversazione e ciò che Kyosuke aveva detto. In altre circostanze il demone sarebbe intervenuto per difenderla immediatamente, ma stavolta c'era qualcosa di strano. Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, non le dava l'idea di essere arrabbiato. Certo era difficile decifrare le sue emozioni, ma conosceva Sesshomaru, sapeva se era tranquillo oppure in preda a contenere qualche emozione furibonda. Di certo il demone non permetteva a nessuno di farle del male né tanto meno di parlarle con quel tono, offendendola.

"Forse davvero non ha sentito" si ripeté tra sé, lo guardò di nuovo e gli sembrò persino felice.

Lui si voltò all'improvviso e Rin abbassò lo sguardo, quell'atmosfera la faceva agitare, non amava il silenzio. Sorprendentemente fu proprio lui a interrompere il mutismo di entrambi:

"Ti piacerebbe tornare a viaggiare con me?"

Quella domanda riempì di contentezza l'animo della fanciulla, ancora travolto dell'ira di Kyosuke.

"Sì, signor Sesshomaru, mi piacerebbe tantissimo, però..."

Il demone si accigliò, cosa le impediva di partire con lui?

"Vedete, non è che io non voglia, ma Kaede si è fatta male e io sto badando a tutti i suoi compiti. Kagome è andata in un villaggio vicino per purificare alcuni luoghi infestati dai demoni... solo io posso occuparmi di lei”

“Se potete aspettare ancora un po', il tempo che guarisca, io..."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Il curatore ha detto che guarirà nel giro di due mesi, mio signore"

"Tra due mesi verrò a prenderti" Pronunciò queste ultime parole con un tono apparentemente neutro, ma in realtà Sesshomaru era raggiante: finalmente avrebbe viaggiato di nuovo con Rin, sarebbero stati insieme giorno e notte e nessuna malinconia lo avrebbe più attanagliato perché lei non era al suo fianco. Cosa erano due mesi per un demone come lui? Nient'altro che una leggera pioggia primaverile di qualche minuto di durata.

L'aveva aspettata per anni, finalmente insieme.

Insieme ma come? Di certo il loro rapporto non poteva ritornare a essere quello di una volta quando lei era bambina, lui era innamorato ma lei? Tornare a viaggiare con lui non voleva dire che lo amasse. E se durante uno di questi viaggi si fosse innamorata di un altro? Lui l'avrebbe lasciata nelle mani di uno sconosciuto in un altrettanto ignoto paesello?

Doveva tentare.

Stare più a contatto avrebbe potuto avvicinarla e lui probabilmente avrebbe trovato le parole giuste per dichiararsi.

Se poteva farlo un essere umano lui non sarebbe stato di meno.

Lei aveva rifiutato molti uomini, questo poteva essere un segnale, doveva pur significare qualcosa: o non aveva interesse nei pretendenti oppure stava aspettando la dichiarazione di qualcun altro... la sua?

“Vi prometto signor Sesshomaru che verrò con voi, mi farò trovare già pronta quando verrete a prendermi”

_______________

"Padrone, sono 21 giorni che non facciamo altro che il giro intorno Musashi, senza cercare o fare nulla!"

Sesshomaru insieme a Jaken e Ah-Un avevano salutato la fanciulla, dicendole che sarebbero ritornati a prenderla nel momento prestabilito.

"Buon viaggio!" Li aveva salutati Rin con la mano mentre i tre demoni sparivano all'orizzonte, non vedeva l'ora di partire per nuove avventure e visitare posti nuovo, allontanandosi dalla monotonia del suo villaggio.

Jaken ripensò proprio a questa scena:ma quale viaggio e viaggio, stiamo qua attorno e il padrone non vuole allontanarsi!

"Il tempo passa velocemente, io non ne ho la minima concezione" aveva detto il demone cane, ma Jaken sapeva che era una scusa.

In realtà il suo padrone non vedeva l'ora di poter stare di nuovo con lei e temeva che una delle sue ricerche potesse lo tenerlo impegnato più di due mesi. Lui voleva riprenderla con sé il prima possibile e questo era abbastanza evidente agli occhi del suo servitore. Inoltre Sesshomaru si era giustificato dicendo che Rin poteva avere dei nemici lì che non vedevano di buon occhio la loro "amicizia" e non voglia il cielo che le succeda qualcosa quando lui non è lì! Meglio girovagare a vuoto qualche chilometro da Musashi.

"Eccoci nuovamente alle pendici del monte Musume... È la nona volta che lo vedo in tre settimane" borbottò il piccolo demone quando Sesshomaru si fermò.

"Padrone, io, io, ovviamente stavo scherzando! Possiamo fare tutti i giri che volete e fermarci davanti al monte Musume altre 100 volte! Non mi stavo mica lamentando... pa-padrone, qualcosa non va?"

Andava tutto bene e per questo affidò un'ennesima commissione per Rin.

"Il padrone ha proprio perso la testa per lei" disse il piccolo demone mentre si recava a comprare un kimono di seta viola1 con i ricami dorati, tipici delle donne nobili. Questa volta il suo giovane signore aveva proprio esagerato.

Gli aveva chiesto pure di comprare una collana di perle. Fece tutto il necessario per esaudire la richiesta di Sesshomaru, anche perché non esistevano alternative, ormai i suoi pensieri erano tutti rivolti alla ragazza. Prese tutto e ritornò da lui, mentre camminava per il sentiero si chiese che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se si fossero sposati. Dubitava che il suo padrone la portasse in viaggio, sicuramente avrebbe cercato un posto dove stabilizzarsi, una casa o un palazzo, dove tenere al sicuro lei e i suoi eredi. Avrebbe avuto ancora bisogno dei suoi servigi o le loro strade si sarebbero separate per sempre?

Immaginava che il suo adorato padrone avrebbe costruito un impero dopo la caduta di Naraku, già si vedeva gran vassallo dell'Impero delle terre occidentali!

Avrebbe camminato con aria fiera insieme al suo padrone e sarebbe stato rispettato e riverito da tutti i demoni, anche da quelli potenti, tutti si sarebbero inchinati al 1° Vassallo Imperiale! Già ma questa era solo la sua immaginazione, ora il suo giovane signore pensava solo a Rin e l'unico posto a cui può aspirare è quello di balia dei suoi figli. No, non voleva pensare allo scenario peggiore: allontanarsi da Sesshomaru perché non aveva più bisogno di lui, era di troppo nella loro vita coniugale.

Che cosa avrebbe fatto se lui fosse stato licenziato? Non voleva proprio saperlo! L'immagine di lui vagabondo e solo che cerca riparo e ospitalità, anche a degli umani, gli fece accapponare la pelle. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Non ci sarebbe stato più posto al fianco di Sesshomaru.

"Maledetta donna umana!" Urlò all'improvviso Jaken travolto da un'inaspettata rabbia.

Si ritrovò a pensare che forse sarebbe stato meglio se Rin rifiutasse il padrone. In questo modo il suo sogno di gloria e potere avrebbe potuto realizzarsi. Si fermò e guardò per terra, realizzando cosa aveva appena pensato.

Se fosse stato rifiutato il padrone sarebbe stato male, molto male, e si sarebbe chiuso in se stesso ancora di più, altro che voglia di conquista! Forse lo avrebbe allontanato... non voleva pensare al suo padrone sofferente, desiderava vederlo tranquillo, in fin dei conti, la sua presenza gli aveva fatto bene. Infatti è grazie a lei se aveva imparato la compassione, la tristezza, la paura, si era liberato dall'ossessione di Tessaiga, generando successivamente la potentissima Bakusaiga. Poi Rin era una cara ragazza sempre gentile e sorridente...doveva ammetterlo: anche lui ci teneva, aveva imparato a volerle bene durante la ricerca di Naraku, e avrebbe continuato a seguirci se non fosse stato per il padrone e la vecchia sacerdotessa. Proprio non si può voler male della piccola Rin, di sicuro avrebbe formato una bella coppia e dalla loro unione sarebbero nati dei forti e fieri mezzo demoni, era suo compito istruirli sulle gesta eroiche del loro fortissimo e nobile padre!

"Sì, sarà così! Il mio signore e la piccola Rin si sposeranno e vivranno felici! Il mio padrone merita la felicità e io Jaken mi impegnerò al massimo per aiutarlo!" Affermò con determinazione accelerando il passo, questa era la sua missione e nessuno lo avrebbe fermato.

Arrivò da Sesshomaru che lo aspettava al di là del monte Musume, affannando vistosamente posò il kimono e la collana di perle ai suoi piedi. Con lo sguardo il demone maggiore analizzò quello che il suo servitore si era procurato.

Non disse nulla, quindi ciò che aveva preso andava bene. Si sentì sollevato, per la prima volta da quando lo mandava nei mercati per cercare qualcosa per la ragazza non doveva ritornare indietro: quante volte aveva fatto avanti e indietro con i kimono perché al suo patrone non piaceva la stoffa, il colore o il ricamo!Sesshomaru non entrava nei mercati, mandava infatti sempre Jaken e lo rispediva indietro fino a quando non trovava qualcosa che lui riteneva adatto alla fanciulla.

Stavolta gli era andata bene, aveva trovato le cose giuste alla prima occasione.

Con il timore di ricevere un pugno o un calcio, ma fermamente convinto del suo compito e determinato a veder realizzato il sogno d'amore del suo padrone, raccolse aria nei suoi piccoli polmoni e parlò:

"Padrone andate da lei e dichiaratevi!"

Lo fulminò con il suo sguardo gelido, d'altronde come poteva un umile servitore dare un ordine al potente Sesshomaru?

"Non siete obbligato mio giovane signore, io lo dicevo per voi"

A quel punto davvero non sapeva se colpirlo come faceva di solito oppure astenersi. Qualcosa però gli suggeriva che forse Jaken aveva un'idea, un suggerimento, che poteva aiutarlo. Lui ovviamente non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere in difficoltà per Rin, anche se sapeva che il piccolo demone conosceva i suoi sentimenti per la ragazza e la sue intenzione di sposarla. Jaken la conosceva benissimo, in passato gli aveva fatto più di una volta la balia e andava anche lui al villaggio, i due parlavano molto, quindi forse poteva fidarsi del suo consiglio. Ciò che non capiva era il perché dovesse farlo ora, andare da lei adesso e confessare il suo sentimento. Si erano dati appuntamento tra due mesi, lui voleva aspettare la data anche perché non voleva sembrarle un tipo impaziente o peggio ancora non comprensivo dell'affetto e dal senso di dovere che la legavano a Kaede. Rin era una ragazza umile, rispettosa e si sentiva in dovere di aiutare l'anziana sacerdotessa nel suo momento difficile, non poteva lasciarla da sola al villaggio dopo tutto quella che la donna aveva fatto per lei, era come una nonna per Rin. Non voleva metterle fretta, aspettare qualche altra settimane non cambiava nulla.

Aveva stabilito tacitamente che si sarebbe dichiarato in viaggio. In questo modo avrebbe avuto più tempo per pensare alle parole giuste e la fanciulla la mente più libera, dato che con lui non si sarebbe dovuta preoccupare di niente, non aveva nessun dovere nei suoi riguardi a differenza della sua condizione attuale. Nonostante tutto la curiosità del demone rimase, voleva capire se il suo servitore sapesse qualcosa di cui lui era ignaro e per questo doveva sbrigarsi.

"Perché dovrei farlo ora?"

Il servitore fu sorpreso dalla risposta del padrone, pensava di beccarsi un calcio e invece era ancora integro, forse era merito di Rin quando si parla di lei, lui è più calmo e propenso all'ascolto. Che potere immenso aveva una semplice donna umana!

"Beh vedete, io non capisco cosa voi state aspettando. Mentre noi siamo qui chissà quanti altri ragazzi le stanno chiedendo la mano. La nostra Rin è diventata proprio una bellissima donna..."

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda" rispose seccato. L'idea che lei fosse nella sua casa ad ascoltare un'altra proposta di matrimonio non lo toccò minimamente, lei avrebbe rifiutato anche per la promessa di andare con lui.

Aveva ragione, ma cosa poteva rispondergli? Lui lo voleva vedere felice, non ne poteva più di vederlo pensieroso e poi il suo padrone doveva saperlo: la vita umana è breve e debole e gli imprevisti sono tanti.

"Chi vi dice che sicuramente Rin tornerà a viaggiare con noi il mese prossimo?"

Sesshomaru si sentì infastidito dalle parole del demone. Lei glielo aveva promesso, sentiva che non avrebbe trasgredito alla parola data, si fidava ciecamente di lei. Perché aveva questo dubbio? Voleva saperlo, anche se credeva che il suo servitore avrebbe accampato una ridicola scusa per sottrarsi dalla sua eventuale furia. Pensò che forse Jaken vedeva il ritorno di Rin non così positivamente come lui: temeva per caso che gliela affidasse di nuovo come un tempo? Non era più una bambina ma una giovane donna, non doveva avere tali pensieri, gli avrebbe chiesto si sorvegliarla quando lui doveva allontanarsi ma avrebbe pensato lui alla salvaguardia della giovane.

Oppure il motivo era un altro? Senza interpellarlo nuovamente il suo servitore continuò:

"Se l'anziana sacerdotessa venisse a mancare chi secondo voi padrone prenderà il suo posto di capo villaggio? Il monaco e la sterminatrice vivono in un altro villaggio e vostro fratello e sua moglie sono spesso fuori da questi territori per sconfiggere o purificare luoghi infestati da demoni.

Rin è vero che è giovane mio signore, ma è anche la figlioccia di Kaede, è istruita più di tutti e conosce le erbe per curare le ferite... poi lei è in età da marito..."

"Cosa vuoi che mi importi? Troveranno qualcun altro che li guidi e se vuole dei figli glieli darò io" rispose prontamente Sesshomaru senza dare la possibilità di finire la frase a Jaken. Ci aveva visto giusto: il suo servitore stava blaterando qualcosa di inutile come al solito. La sua pazienza era al limite, si voltò per riprendere il cammino.

"Padrone, ascoltate voi siete nobile e forte, ma gli umani no. La loro vita è così fragile e fugace, oggi ci sono e domani chissà"

Continuò a camminare, non voleva ascoltare, per lui erano tutte argomentazioni inutili. Lui rimaneva lì intorno per proteggerla, affinché non succedesse nulla prima della agognata partenza e successivamente di sarebbe occupato di lei, l'avrebbe protetta con la vita se fosse stato necessario.

Quelle di Jaken non erano altro che preoccupazioni senza senso.

Il suo servitore non la pensava in questo modo e coraggiosamente continuò imperterrito:

"E poi non mi sembra giusto quello che volete fare: portarla con voi senza dirle la verità! Lei pensa già ai posti che visiterà, alle persone e ai demoni che incontrerà, ai fiori e alle piante nuove che vedrà mentre voi non volete altro che stare da solo con lei perché vi siete innamorato! Non mi sembra proprio la stessa cosa! Sono un paio di anni che pensate a questa dichiarazione, vi ricordo siamo andati anche nel Regno dei Morti da vostro padre... non penso che voi riusciate a trovare nel giro di poco le vostre parole d'amore! Sarete pronto con la vostra dichiarazione quando lei sarà una vecchia decrepita, per non parlare del fatto che durante uno nei nostri futuri pellegrinaggio potrebbe notare un bel giovane e magari si innam-".

Non finì il discorso, Sesshomaru non tollerò altre scemenze da parte sua. Jaken si risvegliò qualche ora dopo, con la faccia nel terreno e un doloroso mal di testa. Possibile che lui non abbia mai fatto questi pensieri? A modo suo, il piccolo demone desiderava aiutare il padrone, fallo uscire da quel limbo, da quella attesa, sbloccarlo da questa situazione nuova in cui si trovava. Lo vedeva spesso chiuso in se stesso mentre meditava inutilmente su da farsi, non conosceva l'amore e questo lo rendeva debole e insicuro. Il padrone aveva bisogno di una scossa e chi poteva dargliela se non lui, il suo fedele seguace?

Prima il suo signore realizzava il suo sogno d'amore, meglio sarà per tutti.

Nei giorni seguenti, Sesshomaru appariva ancora più distante e pensieroso. Non aveva più affrontato il discorso della sua dichiarazione con il piccolo demone, per quante parole senza significato avesse detto su una cosa concordava: il tempo è prezioso, soprattutto per gli umani e la vita è imprevedibile, piena di ostacoli.

E lo sapeva bene: avrebbe mai potuto prevedere che un guerriero forte e valoroso come il padre perdesse la vita in quell'occasione, per mano di un insulso soldato? No.

Aveva previsto la seconda morte di Rin? No. Eppure era insieme a lui quella volta, ma non immaginò che il Cane Demoniaco dell'oltre tomba l'attaccasse. E se morisse sfortunatamente di nuovo mentre lo aspettava? Tante erano le malattie di cui poteva ammalarsi, molteplici erano il resto dei pericoli. Stava iniziando a convincersi che un minimo di ragione nelle elucubrazioni del servitore erano vere. Doveva sbrigarsi prima che qualcuno o qualcosa gliela portasse via prima del tempo, e stavolta sarebbe stato per sempre, nessuna spada né pietra magica potevano riportarla indietro per una terza volta. Il presente è ciò che conta e conosciamo, il futuro è casuale ed incerto. L'alba era sorta da qualche ore, i raggi del sole illuminavano tutta la radura dove Jaken e Ah-Un riposavano.

"Svegliati!"

Jaken si strofinò gli occhi stanchi con il palmo della sua zampa, la figura davanti a lui pareva proprio il padrone, ma no figuriamoci se lui si mette a svegliare i servi. Il piccolo demone stava per ricadere nel sonno, quando risentì l'ordine. Guardò meglio: era proprio il suo giovane signore!Era ancora stanco: avevano camminato per tutta la notte (e il giorno), si erano accampati pochi minuti prima del sorgere del sole, cosa voleva da lui adesso? Che fretta aveva dato che facevano lo stesso percorso da un mese senza mai fare nulla?

Spalancò gli occhi a quello che vide: il suo padrone aveva in mano un mazzo di fiori molto significativi.

Era composto da rami di Paulonia, glicine4e da camelie rosa e rosse5. Rin avrebbe capito l'intento del padrone solo vedendolo, quella composizione voleva dire amore eterno e passione, desiderio di matrimonio e longevità ma lei non era così sveglia. Non si era accorta del corteggiamento con i kimono, avrebbe capito il significato del bouquet donatole dal padrone? Sicuramente no.

Certo che questo 'amore' aveva lo aveva reso molto romantico e tenero, con atteggiamenti mai visti prima, anche se ai suoi occhi di demone appariva affetto da una strana malattia mentale.

Certo che quell'umana era fortunata, con lui era sempre freddo e distaccato, tutte quelle premure erano solo per lei.

Come avrebbe amato ricevere un po' di quella gentilezza, pensava finché non sentì la sua profonda voce impartirgli un altro ordine:

"Muoviti Jaken, andiamo da Rin!"

"Padrone! Sono così felice che abbiate riflettuto sulle mie parole ma soprattutto sul volermi lì con voi mentre vi dichiarate, io-"

"Cosa hai capito! Tu verrai con me perché mentre le parlo tu starai di guardia affinché nessuno mi disturbi"

Jaken passò dalla gioia alla delusione, ma che poteva farci, questo era Sesshomaru.

Prese il kimono e la collana di perle, afferrò la mokomoko del padrone e i due volarono in direzione Musashi.

Pochi metri dalla destinazione Sesshomaru si fermò, guardò i fiori che aveva raccolto per lei, il kimono nuovo, verificando che fosse in ordine, e la collana di perle.

Nel frattempo che controllava tutto, si accorse che Rin non era a Musashi.

L'avevano forse rapita?

Annusò l'aria, l'odore di lei era a est del villaggio. Fortunatamente si era solo allontanata un po', forse si era recata Hosu per fare qualche altra commissione per la sacerdotessa. Musashi o Hosu, poco importava di dove fosse, poteva sentire il suo profumo a chilometri di distanza e cambiò rotta: a Hosu. Mentre era in volo per raggiungerla, il suo cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente. Imboccò la strada del bosco, in questo modo poteva fermarsi un attimo per aggiustare i pensieri e le parole per lei senza essere visto, quando ad un tratto sentì la sua voce. Si nascose tra le foglie di un immenso albero e guardò, era la seconda volta che lo faceva e questo non lo faceva sentire fiero di sé ma davvero si trovava in imbarazzo, non sapeva come gestirlo, cosa dire. L'amore era qualcosa di profondamente umano e lui demone, un po' per natura e per inclinazione personale, faceva molta difficoltà, si sentiva così impreparato, inadatto a confrontarsi ogni giorno con un sentimento che cresceva sempre di più.

Avrebbe tanto voluto che suo padre fosse ancora in vita, l'unico che poteva capirlo, l'unico con il quale voleva confidarsi ed esporre le sue perplessità senza venire considerato debole perché preda di un sentimento incomprensibile per molti della sua specie e che lo teneva legato ad una semplice donna umana, la sua Rin nello stesso modo in cui è indissolubilmente unito un fiore con il suo stelo. Certo poteva confidarsi con Inuyasha, ma il suo essere demone orgoglioso e fiero non gli permetteva di avere un dialogo simile, di esporsi così tanto con un fratello che fino poco tempo prima non riconosceva come tale, e che aveva disprezzato per un periodo considerevole. I suoi pensieri furono distratti da alcune voci femminili, Rin non era andata a fare commissioni a Hosu ma, a quanto sembrava, a trovare delle amiche. La cosa non gli dispiaceva, d'altronde non poteva lavorare sempre, anche lei aveva bisogno di svago e di socializzare con i suoi simili.

Rimase pietrificato quando la vide.

Rin, uscì da una capanna con addosso un addosso un kimono nuziale.

"Come sei bella Rin", "che sposa incantevole che sei" ripetevano le ragazze intorno a lei mentre lui si sentiva sprofondare negli Inferi.

"Ma come è possibile, Rin! Ma con chi si deve sposare? Di sicuro... beh ecco, sfortunatamente... non con voi"

Lo sa.

Con il cuore spezzato, lasciò cadere il bouquet che si schiantò sul prato, andando parzialmente distrutto. Come lui in quel momento.

Sesshomaru era scuro in volto, aveva la testa abbassata con la sua frangia che gli copriva parte del volto.

"Perché Rin?"Si disse, si sentiva tradito.

Jaken capì immediatamente lo stato d'animo del padrone, ora si sentiva un po' in colpa: era stato lui a spingerlo ad andare da Rin a dichiararsi, se non fosse stato per lui e la sua idea adesso starebbero facendo il giro, l'ennesimo, di Musashi e soprattutto il padrone adesso non sarebbe così in preda a un dolore così straziante.

"Povero padron Sesshomaru"

Adesso però doveva trovare un modo per calmarlo, anche per lui quella scena era stato un vero e proprio colpo al cuore figuriamoci per il suo giovane signore.

"Padrone sono sicuro che c'è una spiegazione, deve essere un equivoco! Perché accettare di venire con voi se-"

Non riuscì a terminare neanche stavolta la frase che Sesshomaru iniziò a volare furiosamente tra gli alberi con il suo servitore attaccato alla sua mokomoko. Lui tentò di aggrapparsi il più possibile ma Sesshomaru correva veloce tra un ramo e l'altro, fino a quando uno di questi lo colpì e svenne al suolo.

___________

Jaken riprese conoscenza soltanto dopo, non capacitandosi di cosa aveva appena visto: Rin pronta per sposarsi.

Ma cosa le diceva la testa? Possibile che non si sia accorta dei sentimenti che il padrone prova per lei?

Soprattutto non arrivava a capire perché il mese prima aveva accettato di partire se doveva sposarsi. Non avrà pensato di usare il principe dei demoni come guida turistica del suo viaggio di nozze? Follia. Lei però non era così stupida e insensibile, conosceva Sesshomaru, o lo riteneva davvero così freddo che non avrebbe mosso ciglio alla sua stramba fantasia? Ma cosa va pensando con quella sua testa umana! Possibile che abbia avuto la proposta solo qualche giorno fa?Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che aveva un corteggiatore a cui era interessata e che lo voleva sposare.

In ogni modo quello che avevano visto non dava molte opportunità di fraintendimento, era davvero difficile, per non dire impossibile che la scena poteva essere stata mal interpretata. Adesso però doveva trovare il padrone, lo aveva lasciato indietro per l'ennesima volta ma ora più che mai doveva raggiungerlo.

"Starà sicuramente soffrendo moltissimo" pensò dispiaciuto, non poteva ancora credere che l'ipotesi peggiore si fosse materializzata. Doveva trovarlo al più presto, sapeva che non gli avrebbe rivolto una parola ma almeno desiderava sapere cosa ne dovesse fare di quel kimono pregiato e della collana di perle che si portava ancora appresso.

Si incamminò per il bosco, non sapeva dove andare né tanto meno dove fosse il padrone quando si sentì afferrare da dietro.

"Ehi rospaccio cosa ci fai qui da solo nel bosco? Non starai mica tramando qualcosa?"

"Maledetto Inuyasha, mettimi giù! Oggi non è giornata, vedi di sparire, ho una missione importante da compiere! Il mio giovane padrone ha bisogno di me, lasciami ho detto!"

"Ah sì? A proposito lui non è qui con te? Che strano!" Rispose il mezzo demone lasciando cadere a terra Jaken, il quel si ritrovò, neanche a distanza di un'ora, a sbattere nuovamente contro il terreno.

"Quel rompiscatole di Inuyasha! Solo lui mancava in questa giornata funesta!" Pensò mentre correva alla ricerca di Sesshomaru.

____________

Nel frattempo dall'altra parte del bosco Rin preparava la sua borsa contenente tutto ciò che aveva comprato a Hosu. Aveva acquistato delle nuove spezie e tutto ciò che le serviva a prezzi vantaggiosi, Kaede non aveva chissà che possibilità economiche, quindi era importante non spendere tutti i soldi subito e risparmiare. A Hosu c'era un grande mercato dove si potevano trovare molte cose: cibo, stoffe, unguenti, libri, ma anche cose rare come le pietre preziose, i minerali, creme di bellezza provenienti da posti lontanissimi e sconosciuti. Amava quel mercato anche per i racconti dei mercanti, ogni volta rimaneva incantata mentre ascoltava la descrizione di luoghi e di animali diversi da quelli che vedeva intorno Musashi. Avrebbe tanto voluto vedere anche lei quei luoghi, le sarebbe bastato anche una sola volta, ad esempio aveva immaginato tante volte il mare, che non aveva mai visto, e si chiedeva se fosse davvero così blu e infinito come dicevano i mercanti.

Il mondo è proprio un posto meraviglioso così vario e vasto, pieno di persone, animali, fiori e demoni. Chissà se il signor Sesshomaru aveva visto quei posti così unici e splendidi, con tanto territorio da esplorare e persone nuove da conoscere, chissà dove l'avrebbe portata il mese seguente. Lei non vedeva l'ora di partire, lui le avrebbe dato un grande privilegio quasi mai concesso alle ragazze della sua età: quello di viaggiare e scoprire posti nuovi. Ne aveva viste parecchie di cose quando era bambina e viaggiavano insieme. Quando raccontava la ricerca di Naraku molti la guardavano sorpresa, chi con sguardi spaventati e altri con una leggera invidia, nessun al villaggio poteva vantare così tanti racconti alla sua età. Storie di sacerdotesse, di demoni, di guerrieri, insomma di tutto di più! Meditò che quando era bambina era proprio come uno di quei mercanti racconta storie di Hosu, e non vedeva l'ora di poter narrare ai bambini di Musashi altre avventure con il signor Sesshomaru.

"Allora Rin ci vediamo. Mi ha fatto molto piacere rivederti e grazie di tutto"

Era andata a Hosu anche per salutare la sua amica Kasumi, tra qualche giorno di sarebbe trasferita a nord con il suo futuro sposo dalla zio di lui per prendere un gestione l'allevamento di bovini. Lo zio infatti soffriva di dolori agli arti e non era più in grado di gestire tutti quegli animali, Rin lo sapeva per questo sfruttò la sua visita a Hosu per portare uno dei suoi unguenti. Salutò l'amica e decise di ritornare a casa, non voleva passare per il bosco ma da lì si arrivava prima a Musashi e dalle nuvole sembrava che stesse per venire a piovere. Non voleva bagnare né se stessa né la merce acquistata e quella era l'unica alternativa più celere. Attraversò il bosco con passo svelto quando vide per terra qualcosa.

Si avvicinò, era un bouquet.

Raccolse i fiori e si stupì di quanto fossero belli, la persona che li aveva raccolti aveva scelto i fiori migliori da destinare a qualcuno di speciale. Si chiese perché lasciarli lì, buttati sul terreno in mezzo alle erbacce, forse non stati graditi, pensò. Le sarebbe tanto piaciuto ricevere un mazzo di fiori come quello, così ricercato, con fiori stupendi e dai colori vivi e luminosi. Non le era mai capitato di ricevere dei fiori, di solito lei li regalava o li vendeva a chi li volesse, in molti al villaggio amavano i fiori del suo giardino che lei coltivava con cura e passione.

Il fiore più bello però lo aveva dato a Sesshomaru... Chissà se pure lui non vedeva l'ora di partire con lei.

"Ehi Rin è stato Sesshomaru a portarteli?" Disse una voce alle sue spalle, era Inuyasha.

"No, no, li ho trovati qui, sono così belli che li ho raccolti" rispose timidamente.

Lei era sorpresa di vederlo lì nel bosco, lui e Kagome erano partiti più di un mese fa per purificare un tempio e delle monache da un potente demone serpente che aveva preso il controllo della zona.

Kagome infatti era diventata una bravissima sacerdotessa e spesso veniva chiamata per questi lavori lontano da Musashi e con lei c'è sempre Inuyasha ovviamente, anche lui dedito alla caccia ai demoni. Non capiva però perché fosse lì davanti a lei e senza Kagome, era per caso accaduto qualcosa a lei o a Kaede mentre era via? Il mezzo demone spiegò che erano appena tornati al villaggio e la vecchia Kaede gli aveva gentilmente chiesto di andarla a prendere, era preoccupata che la ragazza si affaticasse troppo nel portare tutte le cosa che le aveva chiesto di comprare al mercato.

"Strano però... prima ho visto Jaken da queste parti, pensavo Sesshomaru fosse venuto da te"

"Cosa?" Se Jaken è da queste parti c'è sicuramente anche lui, pensò Rin.

Lui doveva passare a prenderla il mese prossimo, possibile fosse successo qualcosa da disdire la partenza o da anticiparla?

Forse non vuole più partire con me, ci ha ripensato perché mi vede come un peso.

Perché adesso la sua mente faceva questi brutti pensieri? Era stato lui a proporle di viaggiare di nuovo con lui.

Scacciò immediatamente questi timori, e si convinse che lui probabilmente voleva soltanto rivederla. Sapeva che non era ancora libera del tutto, Kaede era ancora in recupero e non sarebbe guarita prima dei due mesi prestabiliti. Magari lui voleva stare solo un po' con lei al villaggio, era consapevole fosse da sola senza né Inuyasha né Kagome e voleva farle compagnia.

Avrà sentito la sua mancanza?

Pregò Inuyasha affinché la prendesse sulle spalle e la conducesse a Musashi il prima possibile, di sicuro lui era lì e non voleva farlo aspettare.

Era felice di rivedere Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha acconsentì e la portò velocemente a villaggio, annusava l'aria: non sentiva l'odore del fratello da nessuna parte. Una volta arrivati alla casa di Kaede, Inuyasha le disse che Sesshomaru non era a Musashi né in qualche posto là vicino, Rin sospirò per la delusione. Entrò e posò tutta la spesa nella casa, aveva con sé anche i fiori.

Qualche anno fa proprio Sesshomaru le aveva dato un vaso decorato proveniente da un paese lontano, doveva averlo da qualche parte, ma dove l'aveva messo? Ah si, adesso ricordava! Lo avevo usato come raccoglitore per tutte le forcine, mollette e nastri che il demone gli aveva portato nel corso degli ultimi anni, lo svuotò e ci mise i fiori. Infondo i vasi servono a questo giusto? Dopotutto quei fiori erano bellissimi e stavano davvero bene lì. Guardò fuori, il signor Sesshomaru arriverà, devo solo aspettarlo alcuni minuti.

_____________

Sesshomaru nel frattempo era ritornato nella radura dove era solo rimasto solo Ah-Un ad aspettare, fissò il demone a due teste, quel nome, era stato Rin a darglielo...

Prese posto tra l'erba e sospirò.

"Sei in grado di amare un essere umano?" No.

"Cosa farai se lei dovesse rifiutati?" Mi farò da parte.

Per quanto possano essere profondi e puri i sentimenti, sono inutili se non si ha la capacità di esprimerli. E questo era il suo caso.

Perché Rin?

Per un demone i sentimenti umani sono incomprensibili, ma i suoi erano ancora più difficili da capire. Lui ci aveva provato con i doni è vero, ma anche con i gesti, con le parole lui non era bravo. Non sono serviti a nulla o forse non era destino?

Non riusciva a capacitarsi di ciò che aveva visto, tra di loro c'era sempre stata un'incrollabile fiducia, per questo ora si sentiva così tradito e sofferente.

Non lo amava neppure. Come aveva fatto a essere così cieco?

Non arriva a darsi una risposta né tanto meno a una conclusione, sapeva solo che stava male per una donna umana.

Arrivò anche Jaken affannando.

"Oh padron Sesshomaru sono così felice avervi ritrovato, ma dove eravate finito?"

"Prendi Ah-Uh e andiamocene"

"E dove mio signore?"

Ovunque, l'importante era non rimanere lì.

"Cosa ce ne facciamo del kimono e della collana?"

Sesshomaru si alzò in volo: direzione Nord-Est, a Beryusan. Si diceva che era un territorio abitato da esseri antropomorfi dotati di lunghi capelli che se fusi con un oggetto, gli conferivano maggiore robustezza. Grazie a quei capelli avrebbe potenziato la sua armatura demoniaca e si sarebbe distratto da ciò che provava.

Forse riuscirò a non pensarla.

_________________

Rin aspettava fuori dall'abitazione il signor Sesshomaru. Avevo provato a cercare Jaken, urlando il suo nome qua e là per le campagne di Musashi, ma anche di lui non vi era più traccia. Magari stava dando la caccia a qualche demone, non voleva tornare al suo villaggio, ci era passato solo per caso mentre era all'inseguimento e Jaken si era perso nel rincorrere il suo padrone.

Deve essere così, anche se poteva passare a salutarmi...

Ma cosa vado pensando? Lui è un demone, non ha le stesse esigenze sentimentali che ho io, non prova la stessa cosa. Era ormai giunto il tramonto quando Kagome la chiamò, aveva preparato la zuppa anche per lei e l'anziana sacerdotessa, stasera si mangiava da lei. Kagome era davvero una cara amica per Rin, anzi più una sorella maggiore, si conoscevano da tanto tempo e spesso trascorreva il tempo libero in sua compagnia. Le piaceva stare in sua compagnia, conosceva tante cose, era simpatica e non aveva la mentalità chiusa tipica degli abitanti di Musashi. Quando lei le parlava della sua epoca e descriveva cose come le auto, la tv, i telefoni, non sempre riusciva a comprendere 'questo futuro' dal quale proveniva e che aveva lasciato per amore di Inuyasha. Loro due erano proprio una bella coppia, così affiatati e uniti, vivevano insieme nel quotidiano dividendosi i compiti.

Desiderava qualcosa del genere.

"Rin, tesoro, c'è qualcosa che non va? Non hai ancora aperto bocca, di solito sei sempre così allegra e chiacchierona" disse Kagome mentre versava l'acqua nel bicchiere della sua giovane amica. C'è qualcosa che la turbava, era palese ai suoi occhi.

"No, non è nulla. Stavo pensando a Kaede, quando me ne andrò avrà bisogno di aiuto..."

"Non preoccuparti, ci sono io qui. Davvero non pensarci. Goditi le tue esplorazioni con Sesshomaru"

" Sì, hai ragione" la liquidò la fanciulla.

Kagome intuì che c'era qualcos'altro, Rin non voleva parlarne per chissà quale ragione. Aveva sicuramente a che fare con Sesshomaru, fece così un altro tentativo:

"Inuyasha mi ha detto che avete cercato Sesshomaru oggi. Di sicuro sarà andato a sistemare qualche demone cattivo che si aggirava da queste parti, o potrebbe essere andato a prenderti l'ennesimo dono"

"Lo credi davvero?" Rin cambiò totalmente espressione sentendo il suo nome. 

"Certo, lui tiene molto a te" le disse prendendole le mani, il suo sesto senso ci aveva visto lungo, Rin stava pensando al principe dei demoni con un'inusuale apprensione.

Rin si sentì rincuorata dalle parole dell'amica, alla fine non era successo niente tra loro, la sua era un semplice e inutile aspettativa. Lui sarebbe venuto il mese prossimo a prenderla, maggio era quasi finito, doveva soltanto avere un po' di pazienza. La cena si concluse normalmente tra le risate e i racconti di Inuyasha che narrò dettagliatamente cosa avevano fatto quei demoni serpente alle monache e di quanto fosse eccezionale la sua Tessaiga.

Era buio, così la ragazza ritornò a casa con Kaede sotto il braccio.

"Venerabile Kaede come va oggi la vostra gamba?"

"Meglio piccola, sento che sto guarendo"

L'anziana sacerdotessa era stata in silenzio quasi per tutta la serata, soprattutto durante la conversazione tra Kagome e Rin. Non poteva dirle la verità su Sesshomaru, spettava a lui dichiararsi e Rin non aspettava altro che la sua proposta di matrimonio. Nonostante fosse una ragazza allegra ed estroversa, i sentimenti per Sesshomaru li teneva ben racchiusi nel suo cuore, li proteggeva e li nascondeva6 per paura del giudizio degli abitanti. Dal suo quattordicesimo compleanno molti uomini erano venuti al villaggio per corteggiarla: contadini, mercanti e samurai ma lei li aveva sempre rifiutati e ciò che riceveva o veniva rivenduto oppure lo metteva a disposizione degli orfani come i kimono, che lei tagliava per confezionare abitini ai bambini bisognosi.

Questo non avveniva con i doni di Sesshomaru, questi al pari dei suoi sentimenti per lui, erano rinchiusi nel grande baule che lei teneva vicino al letto. Quelli per lei erano davvero preziosi, e non per la fattura ma per chi glieli aveva donati.

"Bambina mia, davvero non preoccuparti per me. È vero che sono vecchia ma ho ancora molta forza vitale, riuscirò a fare tutto quello che mi serve e poi c'è sempre Kagome"

"Sì però, voi mi avete cresciuta e io..."

"Non sentirti in debito, l'ho fatto con piacere, anzi ho sempre desiderato una nipote come te. Mi hai sempre aiutato in tutto, quindi ti prego, non pensarci. Non avere dubbi nemmeno su di lui, di certo stando più spesso insieme, riuscirete a capirvi.

Sono sicura che davanti a te c'è un futuro gioioso e prospero"

Con quelle belle parole, Rin si adagiò nel suo futon pronta per dormire. Ancora un altro mese.

Cos'è questa sensazione? Perché non posso correre? Sentiva le sue gambe pesanti e non più agili, poi notò che quella percezione riguardava tutto il suo corpo Si guardò allo specchio e non si riconobbe: i capelli erano lunghi e bianchi e la pelle del suo visto era marcata delle intemperie del tempo trascorso, non aveva più l'aspetto di una giovane fanciulla ma era più simile a Kaede.

Dove erano gli altri, e soprattutto dove si trovava Sesshomaru?

Con le poche forze, si trascinò con fatica fuori all'uscio.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Urlò con voce roca al mezzo demone.

" Dov'è il signor Sesshomaru?"

"Non ricordi? Sono passati più di 50 anni dall'ultima volta che Sesshomaru è venuto qui, ti disse pure che preferiva stare da solo che in compagnia"

Per lei fu così reale e scoccante. L'aveva abbandonata lì? Non era più partita insieme a lui?

Sì sveglio madida di sudore, con il cuore che batteva a mille e un notevole affanno.

Per fortuna era solo un sogno.

Si tranquillizzò, era solo un brutto sogno, nato dalla condensazione suoi pensieri negativi e la sua inutile ansia, Sesshomaru non l'avrebbe mai lasciata al villaggio debole e anziana. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, l'insieme della stanchezza della giornata e il suo dispiacere per l'aspettativa mancata avevano creato un incubo. Si disse che doveva smetterla, tutte le sue paranoie erano inutili. Aveva la gola secca, si alzò dal futon per prendere l'acqua quando vide per terra un kimono e una collana di perle.

Chi e perché erano entrati nella capanna di Kaede? Sicuramente era un forestiero, nessuno lì oserebbe entrare a casa della sacerdotessa senza il suo permesso e in piena notte. Che cosa vorrà? Non riuscì nemmeno a fare un passo in più, aveva paura che all'improvviso saltasse fuori un malintenzionato pronto a farle del male. Voleva chiamare Kaede, lei dormiva profondamente e non poteva fare un granché con quella gamba rotta.

Se urlassi qualcuno verrà sicuramente ad aiutarci e l'intruso scapperà via.

E se invece provassi a prendere la scopa? Potrei colpirlo e difendere da sola Kaede senza l'aiuto di nessuno.

Optò per la seconda opzione, non voleva disturbare, se fosse stata davvero in pericolo avrebbe urlato con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Si calmò, voltò la testa a destra e a sinistra, sembrava che lì non ci fosse nessuno a parte loro. Fece un passo, si avvicinò.

Rimase ferma e si stupì: pochi, quasi nessuno a dir la verità, avevano la possibilità di acquistare cose così lussuose e soprattutto di entrare e uscire senza farsi sentire. Solo una persona poteva fare doni simili.

Sesshomaru è stato qui.

Perché era entrato di notte per portargli queste cose? Era un addio? Poteva aspettare l'indomani per consegnarglieli, c'era qualcosa di strano, sentiva come se lui la volesse abbandonare.

Il suo incubo non era mica un sogno premonitore?

Infilò la vestaglia e, come nel terribile sogno, uscì in fretta di casa urlando però il suo nome:

"Signor Sesshomaru! Signor Sesshomaru!"

C'era la luna piena, il cielo era limpido, era quasi possibile contarne tutte le stelle. Vi era la più totale quiete a Musashi, tutti stavano dormendo, solo una voce si sentiva forte e decisa, era quella di Rin che continuava a chiamare il demone. Correva tra i prati gridando il suo nome, qualsiasi essere dotato di udito l'avrebbe sentita urlare disperatamente, non di meno i demoni i cui sensi sono più sviluppati.

E ovviamente anche colui che rispondeva a quel nome l'aveva ascoltata.

____________

Sesshomaru se ne stava tra l'erba alta, ben nascosto. Aveva deciso di portarle comunque quei doni, li aveva fatti fare per lei.

Glieli regalerò per il suo matrimonio, pensò amaramente.

Non era ancora pronto per incontrarla, il suo cuore sanguinava ancora.Voleva però vederla un ultima volta, senza essere visto. Durante la notte, mentre Jaken e Ah-Un dormivano, decise che sarebbe andato da lei quella notte stessa a darle l'ultimo regalo.

Per lei sarà di buon augurio, per me un amaro addio.

Avrebbe continuato a proteggerla, da lontano senza che mai lo notasse, anche dopo il matrimonio ma rimanendo nell'ombra. Avrebbe continuato a vegliare su di lei per la sua felicità, garantendogli così un vita sicura, tranquilla e senza la sua presenza che sarebbe stata ingombrante e poco apprezzata. Entrò nella capanna e depositò i regali poco lontano dal futon dove dormiva. Guardò per l'ultima volta il suo viso dolce e sorridente, quando ad un tratto la vide agitarsi nel sonno. Fece qualche passo verso di lei, le accarezzò delicatamente la fronte spostandole una ciocca di capelli sussurrando 'Addio Rin'.

E ora neanche a distanza di pochi minuti lei era lì a pochi metri da dove si trovava lui che chiamava il suo nome. Un leggero vento primaverile portò alla sua attenzione l'unico odore che odiava veramente, l'odore delle sue lacrime. Voleva rimanere nascosto tutto il tempo ma decise di palesarsi dinnanzi a lei.

"Signor Sesshomaru, sono così contenta di rivedervi, pensavo che non vi avrei più rivisto!" Allungò la gamba destra accennando un passo per volerlo raggiungere ma lui si fece indietro.

Rin non capì tutta questa freddezza verso di lei e domandò:

"Vi ho per caso fatto qualcosa? Sappiate che vi chiedo scusa per qualsiasi cosa"

"Non hai fatto nulla" rispose senza aggiungere nulla. La verità era che non voleva vederla, non mentre lui era ancora in quello stato, se ne voleva andare e non faceva nessuna fatica nel nasconderlo.

Rin lo fissò con la speranza di poter sentire altro, il vero motivo del suo distacco che però non arrivò.

"E allora perché? Sembra che voi mi stiate evitando... Perché mi avete lasciato i vostri doni in quel modo?" Davvero non lo capiva.

Immaginava che se lo avesse trovato i suoi dubbi sarebbero spariti, invece quelle sue preoccupazioni non facevano altro che aumentare e diventare sempre più verosimili. Le bastava, in quel momento, una sola parola o un segno che la tranquillizzasse, che le desse la certezza che si fosse sbagliata, che non vi era da parte sua la minima intenzione di lasciarla per sempre al villaggio da sola. E invece quel suo comportamento freddo gli comunicava una volontà ben diversa, di cui non capiva l'origine, cosa fosse cambiato per lui in un mese. Voleva fargli altre domande, nulla le era chiaro quella sera, quando lui disse:

"Quelli sono per il tuo matrimonio, ti auguro ogni bene"

Quanto sacrificio aveva richiesto questa semplice frase e quanto dolore gli provocava nel petto.

Adesso è finita per sempre,è il momento che io sparisca.

Stava per andarsene, giacché Rin prese parola, non voleva perderlo per nessuna ragione:

"Io non devo sposarmi proprio con nessuno. Io davvero non vi comprendo, ero così entusiasta di partire con voi il mese prossimo"

Vuole nasconderlo, ma io so già tutto. Perché mi fai questo?

"Ti ho vista a Hosu" rispose contenendo la rabbia.

"Hosu? Ci sono andata per prendere le provviste, cosa c'entra adesso?"

Iniziò a pensare che cosa aveva fatto a Hosu che poteva averlo ferito così tanto, ma a parte la spesa per Kaede e la visita alla sua amica Kasumi non c'era nulla di così rilevante.

"Avevi il kimono nuziale, non c'è bisogno che tu me lo nasconda"

Ora aveva capito perché lui si comportava in quel modo.

"Quel kimono era della mia amica Kasumi, era così bello e lei mi ha chiesto se lo volessi provare...non è quello che pensate voi, è un equivoco, credimi signor Sesshomaru"

Non si sposa, può stare ancora con me.

Sesshomaru spalancò gli occhi, nessuno gli stava portando via la sua amata Rin, quella situazione non era altro che un fraintendimento. Si sentì così stupido, come aveva fatto a credere in una cosa del genere? In una giornata aveva sperimentato così tante emozioni, sconosciute fino a quel momento: la speranza, l'ansia, la rabbia, il dolore, l'impotenza, l'amore, la felicità, la fiducia ritrovata, si era sentito per la prima volta un essere umano, debole e in preda a sentimenti e stati d'animo.

Avrebbe dovuto parlarle più apertamente e avere più fiducia nei suoi sentimenti.

Ora era davvero felice.

"Mi sono sbagliato, perdonami. Stamattina avevo preso pure dei fiori per te"

"Il mazzo di fiori con le camelie, il glicine e la paulonia era per me? Sappiate che l'ho trovato nel bosco, ora sono a casa nel vaso che mi avete regalato tempo fa" rispose accennando un sorriso.

Dato che i fiori erano stati raccolti, e dalla sua espressione anche graditi, e il kimono e la collana consegnati, era il momento di fare la sua dichiarazione, ma con quali parole? Aveva passato quasi tutta la giornata con il cuore rotto, pieno di delusione e si era dimenticato di cosa voleva dirle. Provò a pensare a qualcosa ma a sorpresa fu lei a prendere parola.

"Sapete, Rin vuole stare con voi, soltanto con voi, lo desidera tanto, io..." disse mettendo le sue mani sul suo torace, mentre il suo cuore accelerava sempre di più e anche quello del demone. Sesshomaru arrivò alla conclusione che infondo loro non avevano molto da dirsi, fiumi di parole in quel momento non erano necessari.

Abbassò la testa e la baciò, le sue labbra erano così morbide e con un buon sapore. Sapevano di dolcezza, di speranza, di amore. Si staccarono solo per riprendere fiato, si guardarono un istante per poi ribaciarsi di nuovo con più passione.

'Ti amo', fu l'unico suono che si udì in quella notte calma e piena di stelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fino a qui vuol dire che l'avete letta, grazie mille! Per alcuni Sesshomaru può sembrare forse troppo "sentimentale" rispetto all'originale, ma sappiate che ho scritto questa ff sulla base degli anime (Inuyasha e Yashahime) e su tutta una serie di elementi che sono specificati qua sotto. Poi ho pensato che lui innamorato non l'abbiamo ancora visto ( solo sentito) e quindi mi sono voluta cimentare nel descriverlo in questo modo senza mettere l'indicazione OC, infondo l'amore è un sentimento che ci rende tutti simili no?   
> Se volete lasciarmi un parere o una critica costruttiva io ne sarei molto lieta :)  
> 1 Nel Giappone feudale regalare kimono era un segno di corteggiamento, era come regalare un anello con diamante ai giorni d'oggi. I kimono regalati da Sesshomaru in Inuyasha hanno significati particolari che potete trovare su internet. Il colore viola era riservato esclusivamente ai nobili.  
> 2 Cd Asatte  
> 3 Disegno tratto dal calendario 2019 di Sachiya ( membro staff di inuyasha/yashahime)  
> 4 Paulonia e glicine: mi sono ispirata al recente merchandising di Yashahime, Sesshomaru viene raffigurato con il glicine mentre Rin con la paulonia. Facendo una ricerca ho scoperto che:  
> -il glicine è simbolo di longevità ed è associato ai demoni, è una pianta rampicante: grazie alla sua adattabilità al terreno e alla facilità di coltivazione viene usata per decorare pergolati o facciate, se non curato si espande in modo incontrollato. Questa qualità può essere associata a Sesshomaru: dolce e gentile con Rin ma freddo e spietato contro chi ferisce lei o attacca lui.  
> -Paulonia:è detto sia “albero fenice” (può rigenerarsi se tagliato) e “albero della principessa” perché veniva piantato quando nasceva una bambina e tagliato per fare il mobilio quando doveva sposarsi. Quindi Sesshomaru è come se dicesse “sposami e avrai i mobili di paulonia” XD  
> Entrambi sono del mese di maggio.  
> 5 Camelie rosse= amore, passione e desiderio, camelie rosa= brama e mancanza di qualcuno; la loro combinazione è simbolo di amore romantico.  
> 6 Portafoglio del merchandising di qualche tempo fa: secondo un utente giapponese la sua composizione voleva dire che Rin anche se non lo dimostra all'esterno ( la parte esteriore c'è la stampa del kimono di Rin), vuole molto bene a Sesshomaru che protegge all'interno ( del portafoglio)  
> 


End file.
